roemeniefandomcom-20200214-history
Neacşu's brief
Neacşu's brief van Câmpulung is het oudste bewaarde document geschreven in het Roemeens. De brief werd ontdekt door Nicolae Iorga in de archieven van Braşov. Geschiedenis De brief van Neacşu uit Câmpulung voor Hanăş Begner, de burgemeester van Braşov, is waarschijnlijk op 29 / 30 juni 1521 geschreven in Dlăgopole (de Slavische naam voor Câmpulung-Muscel). In de brief staat de datum niet vermeld, maar door de historische evenementen die hij in de brief vermeldde, kon de datum toch worden vastgesteld. Zo bestaan er nog andere historische documenten uit die tijd, bijvoorbeeld over de Turkse veroveringscampagne tegen Hongarije. De brief toont aan dat de relaties tussen de Saksen van Braşov en de stedelingen uit Walachije en Moldavië sterk waren, toendertijd. De naam van Neacşu Lupu was al eerder vermeld in een document uit 1510 - 1512 dat voor Braşovaanse handelaren bestemd was. Hans Bekner was al eerder bekend als burgemeester van Braşov in 1511. Zijn naam verscheen ook in de epilogul Tetraevanghelului van Coresi uit 1561, waarin vermeld werd dat hij 'het schrijven in de Roemeense taal steunt' : ...mai bine a grăi cinci cuvinte cu înţeles decât 10 mie de cuvinte neînţelese în limbâ striinâ.... (beter 5 woorden begrepen, dan 10.000 woorden in een vreemde taal niet begrepen). Het feit dat dezelfde naam verschijnt in 1521 en 1561 verklaart waarschijnlijk dat diegene uit 1561 de zoon was van de burgemeester uit 1521. Inhoud thumb|250px|De brief De brief was geschreven in cyrillische letters en bestond uit drie delen: *Een begroeting in het Slavisch, waarvan dit de Roemeense vertaling is: Înţeleptului şi de bun neam şi cinstitului şi de Dumnezeu dăruitului, dumisale Hanăş Begner din Braşov, multă sănătate de la Necşul din Câmpulung (Aan de meest wijze en geëerde wat door God meegegeven is, meester Hanăş Bengner uit Braşov, veel gezondheid gewenst door Neacşu van Dlăgopole Câmpulung). *Een Slavische afsluiting, waarvan dit de Roemeense vertaling is: (En moge God je vreugde schenken. Amen.) *De inhoud van de brief in het Roemeens. Te vermelden is dat het feit dat de vorm van de Roemeense taal die gebruikt wordt in de brief erg veel lijkt op het huidige Roemeens. Aurel Nicolescu laat in zijn lexicale observaties van de tekst blijken, dat niet minder dan 175 van de 190 Roemeense woorden die gebruikt werden in de tekst van Latijnse oorsprong zijn. Enkele van de foute vormen komt door het cyrillische alfabet dat gebruikt werd, dat onder andere problemen veroorzaakte met de juiste Roemeense tekens "î" en "ă". Tekst van de brief Origineel "Mudromu I plemenitomu, I cistitomu I bogom darovanomu jupan Hanăş Bengner ot Braşov mnogo zdravie ot Nécşu ot Dlăgopole..De schuingedrukte woorden zijn in het Slavisch geschreven I pak''De schuingedrukte woorden zijn in het Slavisch geschreven dau ştire domnie tale ''za lucrul turcilor, cum am auzit eu că împăratul au eşit den Sofiia, şi aimintrea nu e, şi se-au dus în sus pre Dunăre. I pak să ştii domniia ta că au venit un om de la Nicopole de miie me-au spus că au văzut cu ochii lor că au trecut ciale corăbii ce ştii şi domniia ta pre Dunăre în sus. I pak să ştii că bagă den toate oraşele câte 50 de omin să fie de ajutor în corăbii. I pak să ştii cumu se-au prins neşte meşter(i) den Ţarigrad cum vor treace ceale corăbii la locul cela strimtul ce ştii şi domniia ta. I pak spui domniie tale de lucrul lui Mahamet beg, cum am auzit de boiari ce sunt megiiaş(i) şi de generemiiu Negre, cum i-au dat împăratul sloboziie lui Mahamet beg, pe io-i va fi voia, pren Ţeara Rumânească, iară el să treacă. I pak să ştii domniia ta că are frică mare şi Băsărab de acel lotru de Mahamet beg, mai vârtos de domniile voastre. I pak spui domniietale ca mai marele miu, de ce am înţeles şi eu. Eu spui domniietale iară domniiata eşti înţelept şi aceste cuvinte să ţii domniiata la tine, să nu ştie umin mulţi, şi domniile vostre să vă păziţi cum ştiţi mai bine. I bog te veselit.''De schuingedrukte woorden zijn in het Slavisch geschreven Amin." Vertaling "Aan de meest wijze en geëerde wat door God meegegeven is, meester Hanăş Bengner uit Braşov, veel gezondheid gewenst door Neacşu van Dlăgopole is Câmpulung. En dus laat ik u informeren over de daden van de Turken, zo heb ik gehoord dat de keizer is Sultan Suleyman I Sofia heeft verlaten, en dat moet waar zijn, en ze zijn richting de Donau vertrokken. En dus moet u weten dat een man uit Nicopolis naar me toe kwam en mij vertelde dat hij met zijn eigen ogen gezien had dat die schepen waarover u wel weet de Donau aan het opvaren zijn. En dus moet u weten dat ze uit iedere stad 50 mensen nemen om op die schepen te helpen. En dus moet u weten dat enkele experts uit Tsarigrad is, Istanbul zich realiseerden hoe ze die schepen door die nauwe plek die u wel kent kunnen laten doorkomen. En dus vertel ik u over de daad van Mahamet beg, zoals ik van de nabije bojaren en van mijn schoonzoon Negre heb gehoord, dat de keizer Mahamet de vrijheid gaf om door Walachije te trekken [Ţeara Rumânească'', letterlijk "het Roemeense land", dit is ook de eerste keer dat Roemenië vermeld werd in een Roemeense tekst] waar hij maar wil. En dus moet u weten dat ook onze Basarab zeer bang is voor die dief van een Mahamet beg, zelfs meer dan u. En dus vertel ik u als mijn superieur over wat ik heb begrepen. Ik vertel u, en u bent wijs en zou deze woorden voor uzelf moeten houden, zo dat weinig mensen dit zullen weten, en u moet zich beschermen. En moge God u vreugde schenken. Amen." Noten Categorie:Literatuur Categorie:Geschiedenis